The Sharingan and the Cherry Blossom
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: This is a sweet fanfic about how Kakashi and Sakura's love evolves in the face of their shinobi status and how they interact with each other and their friends! Rated M for later chappies!
1. Welcome Home Kakashi

Chapter One: Welcome Home Kakashi

* * *

25-year-old Haruno Sakura sighed. 'Why do I let Ino rope me into these stupid dates?' She thought as she stepped out of the shower and walked into her room clad in nothing but a towel.

The pink haired Anbu Jonin got dressed in a black thong, black strapless bra, tight, black leather pants that fit her like they were painted on her long, tanned, strong legs, and a blood red tube top.

Sakura fixed her hair up with senbon needles and clipped the necklace her favorite captain gave her for her birthday when she turned twenty-four.

'Ah Kakashi when will I be able to see you again? You've been gone for so long and I really miss you.' Sakura thought as she slid her Anbu boots on and wrapped a kunai holster around her thigh.

Her black Anbu gloves completed her look and Sakura put some eyeliner and red mascara on to bring out her eyes then put some red lip gloss on before she met up with Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and the man she was supposed to be dating tonight.

With a sigh, Sakura found the three of them and her breath caught in her throat when she got a good look at the man Ino captured into being her date. The familiar masked face peered down at her and the lone eye widened.

* * *

**ME: Sorry about the short chappie! I'll make the next one longer! R&R! Onegai!**

Kakashi: So I get to have the beloved Sakura as my own? This is better than _Icha Icha Paradise_! Does happy dance

**Me: Yep! You two aren't that much older than each other. The other fanfics show you being mean to her first but in this one, you're both sweet on each other.**

Sakura: Well it's not so bad Kakashi! You got to see what kind of underwear I wear. grins sweetly

Kakashi: That I did Sakura-chan.


	2. Sakura's Room and Talking

Chapter Two: Sakura's Room and Talking

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! AS MUCH AS I WISH I DID! SNIFFLE I CAN ALWAYS DREAM THOUGH!

* * *

"Well well well Sakura-chan. I had no idea you could look so hot." Hatake Kakashi teased her. Sakura blushed and smiled brightly at her favorite Jonin. "When did you get back Kakashi?" She asked. "Just last night." Kakashi replied. Sakura nodded.

"I'm sure you'd like to get some sleep." She said. "Well yeah but first I was wondering if you'd give me a check-up before I went home. My body's one big walking bruise." Kakashi replied.

"Of course!" Sakura replied before she blushed. "After my date. Ino keeps trying to set me up with all the single men in Konoha." Sakura said with a glare at said blonde kunoichi. Ino grinned and looked innocently at the pink haired woman.

"But Sakura-chan Kakashi _is_ your date." She said. Sakura muttered threats at the blonde as she smiled at the Anbu captain. "I guess I went through all the effort to look good for you it seems. At least I don't have to give my well practiced and much used speech of 'I had a good time but I'm afraid I don't feel the same way you do…ect'." She said brightly.

Kakashi smirked behind his mask and Sakura smiled sweetly. "Well since I don't feel like dinner or whatever it is you do with the other dates you've been on, could we just skip to the check-up?" He asked.

"Absolutely. I'm kind of glad you were roped into being my date by Ino. Now I get to see you." Sakura replied.

The two Jonin disappeared and reappeared in Sakura's bedroom. Unmindful of her shed clothes Sakura motioned for Kakashi to strip down to his boxers and lie on the bed.

The silver haired ninja obeyed her tiredly and Sakura gasped. "What happened? You look like you've been through a meat grinder!" She shrieked as she immediately kicked her boots off and ripped her gloves off as her chakra immediately went into his body to heal all the wounds he got from his mission.

"The ninja I had to assassinate was tougher than I thought. He caught me off guard." Kakashi confessed. Sakura shook her head and sighed. "Kakashi what am I going to do with you? You always end up injured somehow no matter what mission you take." She said.

Kakashi smiled and turned his head to look at her while still lying on the bed. "But you still love me." He replied. "Ah. That I do." Sakura agreed.

* * *

**I hope that was a slightly better chapter. Most of the chapters are fluffy moments between Sakura and Kakashi. Flames aren't welcome just so you know. If you flame, I won't even answer back. I'll just delete your flames! Hah! R&R!**


	3. Sakura's Room and Talking pt 2

Chapter three: WHAT THE HELL!

**me no own Naruto. If you don't like it, take it up with the creater of Naruto.**

* * *

She used her chakra to loosen his muscles and smiled inwardly. "Kakashi you're always stiff. Every time you come to me for healing, I have to force your muscles to relax." Sakura scolded halfheartedly. 

Kakashi smiled and hooked a finger in his mask. "Do you want me to take it off? Or does it matter?" He asked. "It doesn't matter. Whatever you want to do." Sakura replied. Kakashi nodded and pulled the mask off. Sakura smiled and sat down next to the copy ninja.

"You know Kakashi you really look much younger without your mask." She teased. "So I've been told." Kakashi replied. Sakura giggled as Kakashi made room for her on her bed. The pink haired woman curled up beside him and smiled at his eyebrow. "What?" She asked. "You wear thongs?" Kakashi asked back.

"Only with these pants." Sakura replied. Kakashi smiled back at her and moved until his front was securely flattened to her back. His arm went around her waist and he pulled the senbons out of her hair before he buried his nose in her pink hair. "I missed you." Kakashi said. "I missed you too Kakashi." Sakura replied.

She smiled and snuggled down against his healed, relaxed body. "You do know that we've got rumors running like crazy since we're always together when we're off?" Sakura asked. "So? It's not like they're true right Sakura-chan?" Kakashi replied. "I wish sometimes to stop Ino's idiotic blind date ploy." Sakura muttered. Kakashi smiled and breathed in her smell.

He loved how she smelled. It made him remember why he started to seek her company in a non-professional way in the first place. Sakura wrapped her arm around his arm and smiled. "Ne Kakashi?" She said. "Hn?" Kakashi rumbled against her neck. "Are you staying long?" Sakura asked.

"Hai. I'm off for a month. Tsunade thinks since I come home so battered from my missions that I should take some time off." Kakashi replied. "Yay. I haven't seen you in so long that I was beginning to think you abandoned me." Sakura said. "Nah. Not me Sakura-chan. I'd never abandon you. I love being with you." Kakashi replied as he squeezed her waist.

Sakura turned until she was facing the copy ninja and smiled. "I know. But you know how I get dumb sometimes. I think I'm neurotic." She said. Kakashi smiled and nuzzled her nose. "Nah. Not neurotic just cautious." He replied. Sakura giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love being with you too. I feel lonely when you're out on a mission without me." She said.

* * *

**Sorry if all my chappies seem short! I just don't want to give all of the scenes in one chapter! Gomen! R&R or I'll sick Jiraya-ero-sannin on you!**

_Jiraya: I resent that! I'm not an ero-sannin!_

**Me: Yesh you are Jiraya! But that's ok! **

_Jiraya: I drew you naked. perverted grin You look goooood._

**Me: HENTAI! beats Jiraya senseless and burns his book**


	4. WHAT THE HELL!

Kakashi smiled widely and rubbed his cheek against her forehead. "I feel lonely on the mission when I'm not with you. Everyone says I'm a horrible conversationalist and that I'm a cold bastard. Even the women." He said.

Sakura laughed and Kakashi smiled. "That's so funny! You're a great conversationalist! And you're not so cold anymore. At least not to me you aren't." Sakura replied.

Kakashi let a huge, face-splitting yawn out and Sakura smiled gently. "We should get some sleep Kakashi." She said. "Hai. I agree. I think I still have clothes from last time I spent the night at your apartment." Kakashi said.

"Hai. You can use the shower if you want." Sakura agreed. When the Jonin didn't answer her, Sakura looked up and smiled. He was asleep already with his face buried in her hair. "Good night Kakashi. Sleep well." Sakura whispered before she turned her lamp out and fell asleep too.

(The next morning) Kakashi groaned softly as he felt another presence in bed with him. 'Oh right. I'm at Sakura-chan's house in her bed.' He thought. Sakura shifted in her sleep and she burrowed down into the warm man beside her. 'Man? Dear kami-sama what did I do last night?' The pink haired woman screamed mentally. She opened one emerald eye and smiled.

'That's right. Kakashi.' Sakura thought. She closed her eye and went back to sleep as she felt Kakashi's arms tighten around her. Sakura sighed happily and nuzzled her nose into his throat before she fell deeper into her slumber. Suddenly, a loud-mouthed man known as Uzumaki Naruto destroyed their nice sleep. "Wake up Sakura-chan! OH MY GODS YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH Kakashi!" He screamed.

Sakura sat up with murder rolling off her body in waves and glared murderously at the Kyuubi vessel. She growled out. "Eh heh heh Sakura-chan gomen for shouting like that." Naruto said nervously. Kakashi also glared at Naruto with his Sharingan eye and his normal eye, mask firmly in place as he had discreetly placed it on his face while Sakura's head blocked his face. "I didn't mean it." Naruto tried pleadingly. "Naruto get out. Now." Sakura said calmly.

The blond Kyuubi vessel obeyed and Sakura yawned as she flopped back down on the bed. Kakashi took his mask back off before he flattened his front to her back again and buried his face in her hair. The two Jonin went back to sleep and Naruto smirked from his spot outside Sakura's window. He took a picture of Kakashi with no mask on and smirked happily. 'Hah! In your face Kakashi! I finally succeeded.' He thought before he disappeared in a puff of orange smoke.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chappie again. I'm gonna make a long one really soon. Promise. For now, I have to torture, uh I mean spend time with Jiraya-sama.**

_Jiraya: No! Please I won't draw you naked ever again!_

**I want to thank my friend Surimira for giving me the rabid fan pit of doom. Thanks! XD tosses Jiraya into the rabid fan pit of doom Now behave and I'll let you out in the next chapter! **

**R&R! XD**


	5. I KNEW IT! And Naruto's Logical Moment

The blond disappeared and went to get his film developed so he could show Sasuke the picture he took. "Baaaassstttaarrrdd!" He shouted as the blonde spotted the raven-haired Uchiha at the ramen shop with his wife Uchiha Kin.

Uchiha Sasuke growled and forced himself not to be rude. "Yes Naruto?" He said. "Guess what!" Naruto shouted. "Hn?" Sasuke asked. He noticed the photo and looked at the blond Jonin Anbu curiously. "This is a picture of Kakashi with no mask on. In Sakura-chan's bed." Naruto replied happily. Sasuke dropped his chopsticks in shock.

"Those two _do_ have a thing going on!" The Uchiha shouted. "Yeah! Duh! Why else do you think they're always together?" Naruto shouted back. Six months pregnant Kin sighed and rolled her eyes. "They don't either. They just happen to always be together when they're off." She replied. The two men of team 7 looked at the pregnant woman like she was insane. "You just don't know woman." Sasuke said. Kin bristled at his tone of voice and growled. "I'll tell Sakura-chan you two are starting rumors." She threatened. "I mean you just don't know my dearest beautiful pregnant Kin-chan." Sasuke hastily corrected himself. Naruto snickered until his own wife Uzumaki Hinata who happened to be six months pregnant as well showed up in tears.

"That bastard! He ruined it all!" She sobbed hysterically. "Ne what happened Hina-chan?" Naruto asked worriedly. "I was happily eating some ramen and Kiba stole it and ate it all!" Hinata wailed. Naruto's face darkened since he hated to see his wife upset and growled. "Inuzuka!" He bellowed. The ramen shop went silent and Inuzuka Kiba tried to creep away from the enraged blond but it was no use. Naruto grabbed him by the scruff of his hoodie and threw him on the floor.

"Why'd ya make Hina-chan cry!" He snarled. "I didn't know she was eating it! I swear! I thought she was saving it for you or something!" Kiba pleaded. Naruto snorted and let the Inuzuka clansman go with a warning punch. Hinata glomped her husband happily and squealed her thanks to him. Sasuke smirked and Naruto grinned. "I'll buy you another batch of ramen since I'm training with Sakura-chan to be the next Hokage with her." He said. Hinata nodded and Sasuke grinned full out. Then he saw the picture of Kakashi without his mask and his jaw dropped. "He's hotter than my brother ever was!" Sasuke said. Hinata saw the picture next and smirked. "He's not as good looking as my Naruto." She replied. Kin looked at the picture without interest. "So he's another pretty boy." She shrugged. Naruto smirked and hid the picture in his jacket.

'I can't show this to anyone else or Kakashi and Sakura will both kill me!' He thought nervously. "Oi Naruto! What the hell are you hiding?!" Kiba asked. "NOTHING!!!" Naruto shouted as he ran for it as fast as he could. Kiba and the others sweatdropped and sighed. "That's Naruto for you." Sasuke said. Kin nodded and ate her ramen while Hinata just ate her ramen silently. Kiba shook his head and walked off, confused by the Kyuubi vessel's abrupt departure. Shrugging and refusing to think about it anymore, Kiba went back to his table and resumed eating and talking to his girlfriend Yuuhi TenTen.

Naruto meanwhile was in his apartment hiding the picture he took of Kakashi and Sakura under his mattress so that if they came looking for him to exact revenge, he could truthfully say he didn't have the picture they were talking about. Proud of his logical thinking, the blond left his apartment and went to go bug Tsunade about Hinata's off time. In his opinion, she shouldn't be working in such a stressful place while she's pregnant.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. It's a little longer I think. If not then gomen nasai. pulls Jiraya out of the rabid fan pit Have you learned your lesson Master Jiraya?**

_Jiraya: nodding and terrified out of his mind Yes. I learned my lesson._

**Good! You can leave now. **

**R&R XD**


	6. Kakachan

Chapter Six: Kaka-chan.

* * *

(With Kakashi and Sakura) Sakura yawned and whined a little bit as she tried to get comfortable without Kakashi. He was currently in her shower and it was taking all her will power not to jump in with him.

Sakura finally gave up on trying to sleep without him and grabbed his Icha Icha Paradise volume one. Kakashi came out of the bathroom in his pants only and saw Sakura asleep with his first volume of Icha Icha Paradise on her face.

He grinned and took the book from her before he crawled back in bed with her and flattened himself against her back. Sakura stirred feebly and turned around so she could snuggle down against the silver haired ninja before she went back into a deep sleep filled with Icha Icha Kakashi style. 'I'm a pervert. Just like Kakashi. But I wouldn't have it any other way.' Sakura thought. With a mental shrug, Sakura curled up more against her love and smiled in her sleep.

So what if the rumors weren't true? Kakashi and Sakura were in love. They both knew it. And Sakura planned on telling him he could have her so that Ino would stop trying to set her up with the single men of Konoha.

(Later that day) Sakura and Kakashi walked down the main street of Konoha arm in arm talking. Sakura giggled at something Kakashi said to her and whispered back to him. "So have you thought about wishing the rumors of us dating secretly were true?" Kakashi asked. "Hai. And I decided that since we're practically married anyway, we should date for real. That way Ino will stop fixing me up with men and your fan club will disband." Sakura replied.

Kakashi laughed and nuzzled her through his mask as he looped his arm around her shoulders and she looped hers around his waist. "I think the rumors were true. I mean we talk to each other like lovers do. The 'I love yous', sharing a bed, PDA, and the fact that we're always seen together in some form of an embrace." Kakashi said offhandedly as they walked toward the Hokage Tower. "Naruto took a picture of your naked face." Sakura mentioned casually as they passed some kids in front of an ice cream stand.

"WHAT!" Kakashi shouted. Sakura giggled. "Don't worry. Only Hina-chan, Kin-chan, Sasuke and Naruto saw it. He soon hid it somewhere so that no one would get it and none of them mentioned it again. And from what I heard from Hina-chan, the only one that had a reaction to it was Sasuke. He was jealous. Hinata just looked at it and said you weren't as good looking as her Naruto and Kin-chan said that you were just another pretty boy." Sakura said. Kakashi sighed. "I just can't win." He said. Sakura smiled and wrapped her other arm around his waist. "It's OK. Naruto promised not to show anyone else for fear of a painfully slow death." She cooed soothingly. Kakashi smiled and nodded. "I'll accept that." He replied.

Sakura smiled and shook her head as they continued to walk toward the Hokage Tower to see Tsunade. "It must be hard being married to Jiraya-sama." Sakura said aloud in her musings. "Oh? And why do you say that Sakura?" Kakashi asked. "Did I say that out loud? Sorry. I was just thinking how if I were in Tsunade-shishou's position, I'd probably kill Jiraya-sama for being such a pervert." Sakura blushed. Kakashi smirked. "Yet I'm a pervert and you don't try to kill me." He said. "That's cause you're not as bad as Jiraya-sama is. I can deal with your pervertedness. It's cute. His is just creepy and insulting." Sakrua replied. "Ah. So I'm a cute pervert and Jiraya's a creepy pervert?" Kakashi asked. "Yep. That's right." Sakura nodded. "I see." Kakashi said. "Good." Sakura replied.

The two walked into Tsunade's office just as Naruto was walking out. "What were you doing in there?" Sakura asked. "Talking to her about Hinata having some time off." Naruto replied. "Oh. That's the best idea you've ever had Naruto." Kakashi said. "Be nice." Sakura scolded. "What's that supposed to mean pervert?" Naruto asked angrily. "Nothing! So Naruto have you found out what you're having yet?" Sakura tried to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand. "A boy. We're naming him Akiro." Naruto replied. "That's great Naruto. But I heard Hina-chan was looking for you." Sakura said. "Right well ja ne Sakura-chan and good luck with the pervert!" Naruto said before he left. Kakashi growled and muttered under his breath as Sakura dragged him into her shishou's office. "Konnbanwa Shishou!" She said brightly. "Konnbanwa Sakura-chan!" Tsunade returned brightly. "I see you've started drinking Tsunade-sama." Kakshi said. "Well dealing with Naruto makes anyone want to drink." Tsunade replied. "But it's not sake. It's tea. Gaara sent it from Suna and Shizune thought I should try some. It helps me deal with the brash, loud ninjas like Naruto and Kiba. Even Sasuke makes me want to drink." Tsunade replied.

Sakura giggled. "That's men for ya." She said. "Amen to that Sakura-chan." Tsunade agreed. "Hey!" Kakashi pouted. Sakura giggled again and hugged her perverted, lazy lover. "It's ok Kaka-chan." She said. Kakashi mock scowled at her and Tsunade snorted into her tea. 'Kaka-chan? I'm gonna have a lot of fun with that one.' She thought. Sakura sensed Tsunade's line of thinking and grinned sweetly. "Tsunade-shishou don't get any funny ideas." She said. "Who? Me? Never that." Tsunade replied innocently. Sakura snorted and pulled Kakashi out of the office before Tsunade could start her teasing. "Thanks." Kakashi said. "No problem. I couldn't leave you to her mercy now could I?" Sakura asked. "Nope. That would've been cruel." Kakashi replied.

* * *

**R&R!!!! **


	7. The Cafe

Chapter seven: The Cafe.

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN SO FUCK OFF!!!!

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi walked to the café Sakura loved so much and sat down in the back. "What can I get you two today?" Irma asked. "I'll have the usual Irm. With tea and mochi balls. What do you want Kakashi?" Sakura replied. "I'll have what Sakura-chan's having." Kakashi replied. "OK! Before I go, let me warn you to watch how you take your mask off Kakashi. Some of your fan girls are here." Irma warned. "I got my Sakura-chan here. I'm a taken man now." Kakashi replied. 

Irma giggled and went to go get their food. Sakura smiled and flopped her head back against the back of the chair as she saw Hyuuga Neji and his wife Temari come in upside down of course. Kakashi smiled and nudged her leg under the table as Irma set their food down in front of them.

"So the rumors are true?" Hyuuga Neji asked. "Yep." Sakura replied. Hyuuga Temari grinned and the two lovers made room for the couple. Sakura and Kakashi sat on one side of the booth and Neji and Temari sat on the other.

The Copy Nin whispered in Sakura's ear and she giggled. "Itadakimasu!" Sakura and Kakashi chorused as Neji and Temari ordered what Sakura and Kakashi had. Kakashi pulled his mask down and the two started eating. "Wow. I always thought you looked hot under that mask." Temari commented. Kakashi merely smiled and ate his food.

Sakura grinned and nodded. "Yep and he's all mine so back off lady." She said. "I'm married." Temari reminded her. "You never know Mari-chan. I've seen married women chase after my Kaka-chan." Sakura said as she glared murder at the girls and women with hearts in their eyes as they looked at the Copy Nin. "YOU HEAR THAT YOU BITCHES IN HEAT?! HE'S MINE SO BACK OFF IF YOU WANNA LIVE!!!!" She shouted protectively.

Kakashi and Neji sweatdropped while Temari laughed. "She's protective." She said. Sakura's fanboys waited for the right moment to pounce on her and Sakura yelped when she was buried under a pile of men. "MARRY ME SAKURA!" They shouted. Kakashi's Sharingan swirled under his headband and he shoved through the fans to get to Sakura who was dangerously close to letting Inner Sakura rein free and kill them all. "Us ninja are possessive of our girl/boyfriends." He said icily.

The fanboys ran off cowering and scared while Sakura laughed. "Never mess with me and my Shii-chan." She said. Neji and Temari sweatdropped and resumed eating their food that had just arrived during the attack on Sakura.

* * *

R&R or I'll send Jiraya to your house for you girls and Anko for you boys. 


End file.
